randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
PP2000
Single Player The PP2000 is the standard sidearm for the Russian Forces, and can be commonly found in all Rangers missions that take place in North America. When a Russian soldier goes into last stand, they might pull out a PP2000. It is inadvisable to use this weapon, as almost every other weapon has a higher magazine capacity and higher power, and, by extension, a better choice for a back up. Multiplayer The PP2000 is a very useful Machine Pistol. Its high close range damage, low recoil, moderate rate of fire, and high hip-fire accuracy makes it extremely effective in close range. Its low recoil makes it effective even up to medium range. However, it does have a minor shortcoming — it only uses a 20 round magazine. While not as much of a problem as the TMP's 15 round magazine, it is often difficult to kill more than one enemy with one magazine. It is for this reason that it is recommended to reload after every kill (which isn't a problem, as the reload is quite quick). Its small magazine makes the Extended Mags attachment very desirable. The PP2000 is an excellent secondary for snipers and players who often run out of ammunition for their primary weapons. Because the PP2000's iron sights are very clear and open, the use of a sight is questionable. Therefore, other attachments such as a Silencer, Extended Mags, or FMJ should be used. It should be noted that Akimbo is considered by many players to be a terrible choice with this weapon, due to the huge cross-hairs, meaning that even at extremely close range its small magazines make it hard to get a kill. Steady Aim helps this situation, but with enormous cross-hairs to begin with, the accuracy is only slightly improved. This makes Akimbo a rarely-seen attachment online. For players using Bling Pro for their primary weapons, a Silencer and Extended Mags are a potent combination, turning the already powerful and accurate PP2000 into an incredible stealth weapon. Such a combination can be extremely effective in game modes like Search & Destroy. While Stopping Power is useful for the PP2000, the effects are best at close range, where it will kill enemies in two shots in normal circumstances and four at its minimum damage range. The PP2000 also has one minor disadvantage: when equipping it, the player model flips the safety switch. It is therefore advised to equip the PP2000 a few seconds before requiring its use, so as to be ready to fire as soon as an enemy is spotted. Whilst the action of flipping the switch takes less than a second, if a player waits until the last second to pull the PP2000 out, it can be detrimental as it cannot be fired until this action is completed. The PP2000 makes for a good side arm in hardcore games as it is a one shot kill at close range, and two at range. This ties with most secondaries, but the PP2000 has a quick rate of fire and almost no recoil. It also makes a good silenced weapon, as in most cases the kill will be in the two-hit kill range regardless. Category:MW2 Category:COD Category:Guns